


COW-T #10: Drabble, ficlet, storie varie ed eventuali

by Akira14



Category: Free!, I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV), Pacific Rim (Movies), Pushing Daisies, SKAM (Spain), The Good Place (TV), The Originals (TV), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 8,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Una raccolta per tutte le storie che non fanno parte della mia ossessione (SkamIT), ma che ho scritto sempre per la decima edizione del Clash Of The Writing Titans.AL PRIMO CAPITOLO TROVATE L'INDICE, CON FANDOM E PARING :)
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned, Hazuki Nagisa/Yamazaki Sousuke, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Michele Crispino/Emil Nekola, Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	1. INDICE

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la M1, prompt: kaiju

Capitolo 2: Pacific Rim, POV Hermann (post Uprising)  
Capitolo 3: Pacific Rim, POV Kaiju (post Uprising)  
Capitolo 4: YOI, POV Michele (vagamente Michemil)  
Capitolo 5: YOI, POV Yuriy (vagamente Otayuri)  
Capitolo 6: YOI, POV Viktor (durante il famoso rinfresco...)  
Capitolo 7: Haikyuu!!, POV Iwaizumi (vagamente Iwaoi)  
Capitolo 8: Free!, POV Rin (SOURIN)  
Capitolo 9: The Originals, POV Klaus (Klelijah), (1° comandamento)  
Capitolo 10: Medici - The Magnificent, POV Francesco (3° comandamento, congiura)  
Capitolo 11: Medici - The Magnificient, POV Francesco (2° comandamento, Modern!AU, sweethearts verse)  
Capitolo 12: The Originals, POV Klaus  
(4° comandamento)  
Capitolo 13: Free!, POV Nagisa (SOUGISA)  
Capitolo 14: Avengers: Endgame, POV Steve (sorpresa!)  
Capitolo 15: YOI, POV Viktor (Vikturi, Michemil - colpo di scena!)  
Capitolo 16: Anne With An E (post S3, Anne/Gilbert)  
Capitolo 17: YOI, POV Yuri P. (GEN)  
Capitolo 18: The Good Place (POV Chidi)  
Capitolo 19: Skam España (POV Nora, post S3)  
Capitolo 20: Medici - The Magnificent (POV Giuliano)  
Capitolo 21: Pushing Daises (vorrei morire sulle tue labbra)  
Capitolo 22: The Good Place (POV Michael, MIchael/Eleanor)  
Capitolo 23: The Good Place (POV Jason, Jason/Janet)  
Capitolo 24: Medici - The Magnificent (POV Giuliano, Giuliano/Lorenzo ONE SIDED)  
Capitolo 25: Medici - The Magnificent (Doppio POV - Fra & Lori, Reincarnazione)  
Capitolo 26: Free! (POV Makoto, MakoHaru, Loop temporale + sacrificio per salvare la persona amata)  
Capitolo 27: Crazy Ex Girlfriend (Nathaniel POV)  
Capitolo 28: The Originals (Klaus POV, prompt: ubi maior, minor cessat)  
Capitolo 29: The Originals (Klaus POV, prompt: crime/mob!AU)  
Capitolo 30: YOI!!, Viktor rimane un po' deluso dal Moulin Rouge (Viktuuri)  
Capitolo 31: Medici - The Magnificent (POV Giuliano, il matchmaker Francesco/Lorenzo)  
Capitolo 32: Hannibal NBC (Hannigram, TRIGGER WARNING: violence)


	2. Torna da me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la Week4, M1, prompt: kaiju

Che cos'hanno, di tanto affascinante?  
Cos'hanno, da invidiare ai numeri?  
Non hanno nessuna funzione, non hanno il benché minimo raziocinio - e questo lo può sostenere dopo essersi fatto un tuffo nella loro coscienza collettiva: non sono solo i suoi pregiudizi, e metà della sua vita passata a combatterli, a parlare - ed l'unico scopo che sembrano avere nelle loro miserabili esistenze è quello di distruggere un'insignificante pianeta in una minuscola galassia.

Perché diavolo Newt ne è così innamorato?  
Perché è tornato così spesso da quegli schifosi parassiti - il buon vecchio Dottor Geiszler avrebbe da ridire su questa definizione biologicamente inesatta... ed è proprio per questo che Hermann insiste nel chiamarli così - da lasciare che avvelenassero la sua preziosa psiche?

Non lo capisce, non ci arriva. Non lo accetta.  
Così come non tollera di avere intorno chi già ha gettato la spugna, e non vede speranze di riavere indietro quell'idiota. L'avrebbero già ucciso, se non fosse stato per lui e Jake. Che potrà avere i suoi promblemi con l'ingombrante memoria del padre e della sorella, ma sa che né lui né Mako accetterebbero che Newt venga sacrificato. 

i kaiju gli hanno già portato via fin troppo.  
Non permetterà si prendano anche Netwon. Dovesse rimetterci la sua, di vita.


	3. Ci siamo noi, qui con te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: mecha

Sono davvero patetici, non trovi anche tu, Newt?  
Ancora si affannano a cercare di riportarti in superficie, ma tu stai bene qui dove sei... tra di noi.   
C'è poi quel professorone in particolare, lo zoppo... Lui proprio non ne vuole sapere di arrendersi, eh?

Ha intuito come funzionasse la nostra invasione un paio di volte e questo gli è bastato per mettersi in testa di sapere tutto di noi... Di te.   
Quante volte hai pensato che fosse un'anima affine alla tua?   
Quante volte ti ha deluso?  
Troppe. Noi no, noi mai. 

Avresti dovuto saperlo, però: che cosa ne può capire, uno che è stato cresciuto dallo stesso individuo che per combatterci s'è inventato quei robottoni assurdi? 

Com'è che li chiamate? Ah sì, jaeger. 

Rozze macchine che non riescono a stare minimamente al passo con la nostra evoluzione, ritardando la nostra vittoria di qualche altro decennio al massimo. Non c'è problema: possiamo aspettare. Davvero. 

Non ti sono mai piaciuti granché, vero? Non hai mai capito bene cosa t'individiassero, i tuoi ex colleghi del MIT, quando gli raccontavi dei piloti che avevi incontrato all'Accademia e nei vari Shatterdome. 

Eri tu ad essere geloso di chi, all'interno di quegli ammassi di metallo poteva avvicinarsi a noi.   
Che peccato non aver mai trovato qualcuno con cui poterlo pilotare, vero? 

Ma ora sei qui, non ti devi più affannare.   
Siamo una cosa sola, per sempre.


	4. L'amore al tempo del coronavirus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: Spokon (ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi)

Okay, okay.  
Stanno tutti bene, sono tutti al sicuro.  
Mamma, papà e soprattutto nonni. Una volta tanto c'è da ringraziare di essere campani, eh?  
Non fosse che è una personalità mica da poco, seguito da migliaia di fans, ne avrebbe di cose da dire sulla questione...

Ma si trattiene. Perché, a dispetto di quanto credono in molti, sa come evitare di distruggersi la carriera per una frase mal interpretata.  
Peccato ci sia una sola persona, là fuori, in grado di vederlo. La stessa che ha sprecato tanto tempo a mal sopportare perché credeva fosse interessata a Sara, quando invece...

Cazzo, è una vita che non si vedono.  
Contavano di allenarsi insieme, prima di Montreal ed invece non è nemmeno più sicura la sua partecipazione.  
Trova conforto, almeno, nel fatto che sua sorella sia riuscita a rientrare dalla sua trasferta a Seoul...

Almeno sono insieme, loro due.  
Ma non avere terzi incomodi fa così strano. Ed è pure raggelante la preoccupazione nella voce di Emil, solitamente così tranquillo e pacato.  
Che c'avrà da preoccuparsi, lui?  
Tanto Michele quanto Sara sono giovani, in salute, e con nessun problema pregresso.

Che è la stessa dannata ragione per cui il Comitato non si deve sognare di fare scherzi ed annullare la loro trasferta all'ultimo.

Quanto allarmismo per nulla, davvero.  
Anche se non è che possa stare a fare tanto lo spiritoso, Michele...  
Quand'era uscita la notizia del primo caso a Mosca s'è fatto prendere un attimo dal panico e non ha mollato il cellulare finché Sara non gli ha promesso che sarebbe si sarebbe misurata la febbre in diretta su Facetime finché non fosse tornata in patria. 

Ci sta  
Ma non che lo segreghino per mesi, impedendogli di vedere i suoi... amici? Sta ricevendo 'meme' di conforto addirittura dall'Otabeota e dal Plizzymonio, probabilmente incoraggiati da Viktor e Yuri.  
E JJ.  
JJ non si dà pace che uno dei suoi avversari possa saltare l'evento proprio quando gioca in casa... 

“Non è la stessa cosa se non ci siete tutti voi poveri perdenti ad inchinarvi al cospetto di King JJ...”

"Tranquillo. Vedrai che sarò lì per umilarti davanti a tutto il Quebec."

E magari per chiarire al mondo intero che la deve piantare di provarci tanto con Sara quanto con Emil?  
Sì, magari pure per quello.


	5. Priorità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: Spokon (ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi)

Andrà meglio la prossima volta, dicono.  
Non si può sempre vincere tutto, dicono.

Ci sono cose peggiori nella vita.   
Come se lui non ne fosse perfettamente cosciente, quando gli è rimasto accanto solo il nonno... Quando ha rischiato di perdere il primo ed unico amico che si sia mai fatto – no, non in quel senso... almeno non ancora... magari in futuro? - per una strada ghiacciata ed una moto fuori controllo?

Le sa mettere le cose in prospettiva, grazie tante.  
Ma uno si fa un culo così, e poi gli arrivano il vecchiaccio ed il suo maialino da compagnia a sfoderare programmi stratosferici nonostante abbiano passato la maggior parte del tempo ad amoreggiare come due disgustosi piccioncini?  
Permettete che il bronzo lo tiri in testa ad entrambi? O lo usi per strozzarli?

No, ovvio che no perché siete i soliti pacifisti di 'sto cazzo... Un po' come Beka, che gli ha mandato un “Dai, lascia che si godano i loro ultimi podi. Tu ne hai ancora davanti molti più di loro.” prima che gli consegnassero la medaglia.

Permette, allora, che non gli vada affatto di festeggiare o di partecipare a delle conferenze stampa?  
Tanto per 50 giornalisti che ci sono in sala, ce ne saranno al massimo due – a voler esser proprio ottimisti – che sanno qualcosina in più della terminologia che si son letti su Wikipedia prima di entrare.  
A loro possono benissimo rispondere Yakov e Lilia, il resto può andarsene allegramente a fanculo.

Che scrivano pure che “la principessa bizzosa non s'è degnata di rispondere della sua deludente performance”.   
Sapete quanto gliene frega?  
Zero al cubo, esatto.

C'ha da mantenere il suo titolo di campione a Super Mario Kart, piuttosto.  
Quelle sì che sono priorità.


	6. Apri gli occhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: Spokon (ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi)

Chi l'avrebbe mai detto?  
Non è inusuale che un loro lato inedito, inusuale, diventi protagonista sul ghiaccio... Per poi venir prontamente ricacciato nell'ombra non appena ci s'incammina verso il kiss and cry.

È la prima volta che vede accadere il contrario, invece.  
Una performance tecnicamente buona – non ottima, non ai suoi livelli – ma assolutamente piatta a livello interpretativo al palazzetto... contro una che lo lascia spiazzato, senza fiato, nella sala da ballo del loro hotel.  
Un pattinatore all'apparenza piuttosto anonimo che poi si scatena al banchetto conclusivo, rivelando tutto il suo potenziale.

Mai gli è stata concessa, prima d'ora, tanta fiducia.  
Mai, prima d'ora, ha avuto in mano tanto potere.   
Non è un mestiere che si può improvvisare, quello dell'allenatore. Lo sa bene, quant'è stato fortunato a trovare Yakov.   
Quanti invece avrebbero potuto brillare, se soltanto non fossero finiti nelle mani sbagliate. Mani di truffatori, di avidi aguzzini, di gente pronta a spremerti fino all'ultima goccia di sudore e sangue pur di guadagnare sulla tua pelle.

Vitya non è un ingrato soltanto perché ha deciso di ritirarsi. Si tratta di sopravvivenza, si tratta di allontanarsi prima di finire per odiare il pattinaggio e tutto ciò che lo circonda.

Ma forse, proprio grazie all'inaspettata richiesta di Katsuki non sarà necessario abbandonarlo del tutto.   
Forse ha ancora qualcosa da offrire, a questo mondo.  
O forse, piuttosto, da fargli riscoprire. Apprezzare.

Quand'è che parte, esattamente, il prossimo aereo per il Giappone?


	7. Certe cose non han prezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: Spokon (ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi)

Cosa gli costa, ammetterlo?  
Troppo. Rischia di rovinarsi l’intera vacanza per un’eccesso di sincerità e francamente anche no, grazie. Non dopo che gli ci sono voluti mesi per mettere da parte la cifra necessaria per un viaggio in Sudamerica.  
Con quei soldi avrebbe potuto andare da qualche altra parte, ma ha deciso che il Carnevale di Rio proprio non potesse essere rimandato oltre. Anche i suoi genitori hanno concordato, partecipando al finanziamento del viaggio. Ovvio che una certa persona abbia influenzato la sua scelta.

Ovvio anche che questo particolare debba essere taciuto, lampante a tutti ma negato anche di fronte all’evidenza se è proprio tale individuo a fartelo presente. 

Perché ha un ego già così mastodontico - roba che a Godzilla pare una formichina, al confronto - che è meglio evitare di dargli linfa vitale e farlo ingigantire ancor di più. 

"No, te lo ripeto. Sono qui per il Carnevale. Poi tu, che sei più molesto della sabbia nelle mutande, ti sei voluto unire." Sbuffa, dopo l'ennesima lamentela di Tooru che non si sente al centro della sua attenzione. 

"Ahhh, Iwa-chan, vorresti altro nelle mutande?" Risponde Oikawa, sogghignando e pizzicandogli una guancia. 

"Vorrei tante cose. Che te stessi zitto, che tenessi quelle manacce al loro posto... " Che la smettesse di credere di avere valore soltanto come alzatore, e lavorasse un po' di più sulla propria personalità... Mica può sposarsela, la pallavolo! 

Altrimenti chi ce l'ha il coraggio di tenerselo "finché morte non vi separi", uno come Oikawa?

Be', la risposta a questo quesito Iwaizumi già ce l'ha... E non è lo infastidisca quanto vorrebbe far credere. 

"Ehhh? Davvero questi sono i tuoi più reconditi desideri? Quanto sei noioso, Hajime!"


	8. Don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo scritto per la M1, prompt: Spokon (ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi)

Non piangere.  
Mantieni un po' di dignità, per piacere, Rin. 

'Ma... Ma come faccio a non farlo?' Ti chiedi, quando vedi proprio lui pronto a sfidarti un paio di corsie più in là? 

Sì, vabbè, come non detto.  
Quando mai hai saputo cosa fosse, la dignità. 

Non t'aveva detto nulla, quello stronzo.  
T'aveva accennato di avere una mezza idea di tornare al nuoto agonistico, dopo l'ultima visita dal fisioterapista... però, a sentir lui, era un proposito molto vago e sicuramente non sarebbe mai stato per un evento tanto importante da far sì che le vostre strade s'incrociassero ancora.  
Non professionalmente, per lo meno. 

"Fatti bastare Nanase." Aveva borbottato l'ultima volta che l'avevi chiamato, zittendo la tua ennesima invettiva contro la mancanza di motivazione nell'accelerare i suoi progressi.  
E la sua scarsa ambizione. 

Ma non c'era invidia o risentimento nella sua voce. Suonava piuttosto canzonatoria, invece.  
L'avevi presa come autoironia, e t'aveva fatto infuriare ancor di più. Tanto da urlargli "ED ALLORA CHE CI PARLO A FARE CON TE!!!", chiudere la chiamata e scaraventare il cellulare contro il letto - contro il muro no, non dopo il terzo che ti sei dovuto comprare in un anno, okay? - maledicendo d'esserti innamorato di un vero e proprio invertebrato... '

Non provare più a farmi sorprese del genere! Ma come ti permetti di presentarti qui tutto tranquillo? Ti odio!' Gli ripeti, più e più volte, con lo sguardo. Da come se la ride credi proprio abbia capito. 

Si merita di venir stracciato, non credi?  
Senza pietà.  
Roba da far scoppiare lui, a piangere.


	9. Non avrai altro Dio all'infuori di me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 1. Non avere altri dèi di fronte a me. Non ti farai idolo né immagine, non ti prostrerai davanti a quelle cose. (M3)

Non permetterti. Non osare.  
Non te lo perdonerei mai. Io sola posso essere la persona davanti a cui prostrarti, l'idolo a cui rivolgere le tue preghiere ed offrire i tuoi sacrifici.  
Nessun altro. 

Altrimenti? Altrimenti lo sai bene cosa potrebbe accadere.  
Ti pare che io sia mai stato avaro nel dispensare le mie punizioni?  
A quel punto la colpa sarebbe tua, mio caro Elijah.  
Eri ben conscio di quale sarebbe stata la mia reazione, eppure hai voluto comunque mettere alla prova la mia pazienza.  
Ti sei voluto allontanare, preferendo false divinità a me... Cercando di portarmi via anche la più fedele accolita, 

Non contento, hai pure coinvolto dei poveri innocenti... Che per il solo fatto di averti offerto affetto, di averti prestato aiuto senza prima chiedermi se fosse loro concesso... Pagheranno con la vita.  
Megalomane? Narcisista? Sanguinoso psicopatico incapace di accettare che i propri cari vadano per la loro strada, trovandosi qualcun altro da adorare?  
Basta così, dai. Non c'è bisogno di lusingarmi.... Mi stai facendo arrossire. E sono altri i modi in cui vorrei farlo. In un letto, magari. Occupando la tua bocca in attività più piacevoli di vuote chiacchiere e convenevoli.  
Sii il mio sacerdote, fratello, e saprò ricompensarti.  
Posso offriti tutto ciò che vuoi. 

Tranne la libertà.


	10. La domenica delle salme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 3. Osserva la giornata di festa per santificarla. (M3)

Non lo preoccupa, andare all'Inferno.  
Non esiste prezzo che non sia disposto a pagare, per il bene di Firenze.   
In questo – soltanto in ciò, in nient'altro, mai – assomiglia a Lorenzo. Peccato che amputare gli arti ormai in cancrena, cioè liberarsi dei Medici, sia proprio ciò di cui la città ha bisogno.

Non sente rimorsi nello spezzare una vita tanto giovane, di versare il sangue di un agnello sacrificale sul sagrato del Duomo. Quale miglior modo di santificare un giorno di festa del ricongiungere il più peccaminoso dei suoi figli al suo Creatore?

Si rincontreranno, tra le fiamme.   
Ma almeno verrà ricordato – verranno ricordati tutti loro, i Pazzi – come colui che ha liberato i fiorentini da una terribile tirannia.

Sa bene di essere dannato dal momento in cui Lorenzo e Giuliano sono entrati con prepotenza nella sua vita, testando la sua lealtà verso i suoi ideali ed addirittura allontanandolo dalla famiglia.

Ha l'unico rimpianto di non essere riuscito appieno nella sua impresa, di aver avuto un attimo di esitazione sentendo quel 'Cecco' uscire dalle sue labbra... Un secondo soltanto, ma è bastato a consentirgli la fuga.  
Oh, be', cosa saranno mai un paio d'ore in più a questo mondo?   
Nulla.

Una volta fatto presente alla popolazione che staranno meglio senza quella famiglia, interessata solo ad accumulare ricchezze e potere... Saranno loro, a linciare i sopravvissuti.   
Non c'è bisogno che si sporchi ancora le mani. O che affili nuovamente la lama.  
Sarà la lingua, la sua miglior arma.


	11. Davvero lo nominai invano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma forse era stanco, forse troppo lontano... Davvero lo nominai invano._ (Il Testamento Di Tito, Fabrizio De André)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 2. Non pronunciare invano il nome del Signore tuo Dio. (M3)

No, non dire nulla.  
Fa silenzio. Quel nome deve morirti in gola, senza venir mai più pronunciato.

Ti è più facile, così, fingere di non volerlo. Smetterla di dargli tanta importanza, scacciarlo dal primo pensiero che hai appena sveglio e dall'ultimo prima di andare a dormire.

Anche se lo facessi, comunque, non saresti che una voce che – innumerevoli – cercano di richiamare la sua attenzione. Troppo distratto dalla sua nuova famiglia, troppo occupato a rimpiangere di esservi concessi quell'unica notte insieme; davvero lo nomineresti invano.

Scordalo. Rinnegalo. Bloccalo. Cancellalo.  
Rifiutati di essere il padrino di suo figlio, restando ancora più invischiato in quella famiglia... Dio, Francesco, perché quando si tratta di lui dimentichi cosa sia l'amor proprio?  
Non è questo, ciò a cui dovresti aspirare.  
Meriti di meglio, meriti qualcuno che non si vergogni di amarti. Che sia disposto a metterti al primo posto, sempre.  
Che sappia capire quando non stai bene, ed ti offra anche solo un sorriso o un abbraccio.  
Non credi di star chiedendo la Luna, no?

Sei stanco di essere l'ultima ruota del carro, di essere un vago pensiero del tipo "ah, sì, c'è poi anche Cesco" .  
Marcio.  
Meno male che c'è Novella, ora.

Di lei sì, che ti puoi fidare.

Lorenzo? Lorenzo chi? 


	12. Onora tuo padre, onora tua madre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Onora il padre, onora la madre... e onora anche il loro bastone, bacia la mano che ruppe il tuo naso perché le chiedevi un boccone_ (Il Testamento Di Tito, Fabrizio De André)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 4. Onora tuo padre e tua madre. (M3)

Apprezza la religione. 

Sul serio.   
Non fa per lui, e non è mai stato interessato a seguirne i precetti ma... Ne riconosce i meriti, diciamo.  
Non tanto quelli di fornire conforto alle masse - preferisce essere **lui** , a portare loro l'eterna salvezza o l'infinita dannazione - ma d'avere ispirato opere di straordinaria bellezza.

Sa d'avere talento, ma può davvero paragonarsi ad un Michelangelo? Ad un Tiziano?   
O Brunelleschi? Botticelli?  
No. Venderebbe l'anima al diavolo, un'altra volta, per avvicinarsi al loro livello... Ma s'accontenta - sì, accostare 'Klaus Mikaelson' ed 'accontentarsi' suona come un'eresia - di averli potuti conoscere. Ammirare. Amare.  
Nessuno di loro - come d'altronde neppure quel Magnifico testardo, a cui l'aveva offerta perché gli ricordava Elijah, con il suo imperituro amore per Giuliano - aveva accettato. Stolti.

Oltre che con mecenati ed artisti, comunque, gli piace - di tanto in tanto - discutere con donne ed uomini di fede. Sentire cosa ne pensano di tali capolavori. Cercare anche lui di vedere il mondo con i loro stessi occhi, e trovare straordinario perfino un filo d'erba.  
Imparare ad amare in modo tanto incondizionato, sconfinato.... e ricevere in cambio lo stesso affetto.  
Raddoppiato, magari.

Ma poi se ne escono con quelle loro frasi ad effetto, con il _'Perdona e sarai perdonato'_ che gli fa salire a mille gli istinti omicidi... Per non parlare poi del quarto comandamento.  
Ecco, se qualcuno vuole assicurarsi una morte lenta e dolorosissima basta che menzioni il dettame che recita _"Onora tuo padre e tua madre"_.

Cos'ha da onorare, esattamente? Che lei l'abbia messo al mondo, per permettere a lui di fargli rimpiangere d'essere nato a forza di botte?  
Che lei l'abbia condannato a non poter ricevere nessuna ricompensa, nell'aldilà? Nonostante si fosse impegnato così tanto per essere meritevole del Valhalla?

Ci sputeresti, sulle loro tombe. Ci pisceresti pure.  
Purtroppo, per ragioni logistiche, ti viene più comodo tenere Esther in una cripta... E Mikael, quello stronzo, non si è ancora deciso a tirare le cuoia... Per cui... Dovrà attendere, per un baccanale sui sepolcri di quei due.

Questione di giusto un altro paio di secoli, suppone.


	13. Stupido è chi lo stupido fa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spokon – ambientazione sportiva che è da sfondo per l’interazione tra personaggi (M1)

Haru-chan e Rin-chan così a... Ambiziosi, alacri, atletici?  
Certo, ma c'aggiungerebbe: avulsi dalla realtà. Lo dicono spesso di lui, perché si sforza di affrontare il mondo con tutto l'entusiasmo e l'energia che ha a disposizione. Che male c'è?

“T'invidiano, perché non gli riesce di fare lo stesso.” Gli ha spiegato Sou-chan. Neppure a lui viene naturale essere solare ed ottimista, ma non per questo glielo fa pesare. Mai. Nemmeno quando fatica ad alzarsi dal letto, ed è letargico nonostante le vagonate di caffé.  
Ringrazia spesso, di averlo ogni giorno al fianco.

Comunque, tornando ai due di qui sopra. Di come funzioni il mondo al di fuori di una piscina, delle gare, ne sanno poco. E questo nonostante avessero entrambi giurato che non ci si sarebbero mai più avvicinati, al nuoto ed alle competizioni.  
Quasi come se fossero stati anni vissuti in modalità di sospensione, e si fossero riattivati solamente nell'attimo in cui si sono reincontrati quella fatidica notte... Ci sono tornati, e non ne sono più usciti.

Buon per loro, buon per il team nipponico che avrà più chance di vincere medaglie e trofei... Vuole bene ad entrambi, un sacco. Se son felici, è felice pure lui. 

Che invecchia e non vede perché si debba accontentare di fare, di essere, una cosa sola nella vita.  
Il mondo non ha bisogno di più psicologi/life-coach/cuochi-a-domicilio/interior designer/addestratori di animali domestici?  
Ovvio che sì. 

Sorridono, loro. Gli scompigliano i capelli ed alzano gli occhi al cielo, sospirando.  
_'Perché non prende con più serietà una strada?'_ Pensano. 

Ancora non capiscono perché se ne sia andato via dall'acquario, perché si sia stancato di vedere quei magnifici animali rinchiusi in una vasca che per quanto grande non sarà mai come casa loro.  
Ha il cuore troppo tenero, suppongono. Gli ideali non gli riempiranno la pancia, insistono. 

Ah! Senti chi parla... 

Saranno pure industriosi, instancabili, impareggiabili... Ma pure alquando idioti. 

Credono di avere la verità in tasca, e nemmeno s'accorgono dei propri reciproci sentimenti. O di quello che lui e Sou-chan hanno provato per anni, nei loro confronti. 

Apprezza i loro consigli, ma farà ciò che lo rende felice.  
Fosse anche per un paio di giorni soltanto, prima di passare ad altro.  
Questa è la _sua_ , di vita.


	14. Sorpresa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la M1 della Quinta Settimana.

È tornato indietro.  
Non di molto. Quanto basta. Poco più di una decina di giorni, su per giù.   
Ha una faccia conosciuta, quindi non gli è stato difficile trovare lavoro come manovale in ogni città che ha raggiunto. Non chiede compenso. Solo un tetto sulla testa, qualche briciola di cibo… e la più completa segretezza.  
Può darsi che, prima o poi, qualcuno venda questa informazione alla stampa… ma, per adesso, gli sono rimasti tutti leali.

_'Vedi, Tony, che non sono poi tutti così marci a questo mondo? Vedi, come n'è valsa la pena di sacrificarsi per loro?'_

Si chiede se davvero ci crederanno. Che lo conoscano così poco da lasciarsi convincere da questa messa in scena ed immaginarlo a fregarsene dei paradossi temporali. Non è che ne capisca moltissimo - non che sia stupido, è che sono cose che giusto Bruce e Scott possono afferrare totalmente - ma non è che ci voglia chissà quale arguzia per sapere che non si può andare a spasso nel tempo e creare universi paralleli che però, chissà come, sono collegati con il nostro.

Oh, ancora sorride ripensando a quel giorno.  
Quando ha deciso di fare i casting per mettere in atto il suo piano...

"Scusi… Quale compenso posso offrirLe, perché Lei diventati il caro, vecchio - senza nessunissima offesa, come forse saprà sono anagraficamente più anziano di Lei e ritengo le persone oltre i 60 come la spina dorsale della società - Steve Rogers?"

"Dipende a chi devo farlo credere..." Risponde l'uomo, non del tutto convinto da questa inusuale proposta.

"A Falcon e Winter Soldier?"

"Oh, allora anche gratis. Vedrà che sarò così convincente che ci cascheranno con tutte le scarpe. Scommettiamo?"

"Scommettiamo."


	15. Be strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la M1 della Quinta Settimana.

Bisogna farsi forza, andare avanti nonostante il profondo dolore causato dall'improvvisa perdita.  
Trovare una spalla su cui piangere, ubriacarsi con qualcuno in grado di comprendere il dramma…

Se n'è andato. Così, da un momento all'altro.  
La sua dipartita è stata un fulmine a ciel sereno.

"Ed io ci provo, ci provo davvero a dirmi che ora Sara è in un posto migliore… ma come, come fa ad essere migliore se non ci sono io con lei…" Singhiozza Michele, attaccandosi alla bottiglia di limoncello.

Vorrebbe trovare più conforto nel sapere che almeno non è solo, che almeno ha qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi… ma non basta. Nulla basta a colmare il vuoto lasciato da Yuuri.  
Neppure l'alcool. Neanche il cibo, perfino se si tratta di un ottimo katsudon.  
Dovrebbero andare, sia lui sia Michele, ad allenarsi per distrarsi un po'. La sola idea di avvicinarsi ad una pista di pattinaggio, però, gli fa venire il voltastomaco.  
Ci sarebbe da ammettere che semplicemente alzarsi in piedi gli fa salire i conati… Dettagli.

Passerà. Se n'è farà una ragione.

Sopravvivrà - sopravvivranno entrambi - ma che razza di esistenza sarà? Grigia, senza la benché minima parvenza di felicità… perché le risate, la speranza, i sogni… hanno lasciato questa casa insieme a loro.

E…

"Siamo tornati! Scusate se c'abbiamo messo una vita ma c'era una coda che non finiva più al supermercato!"


	16. Love is made for you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Love" (M1, Listone Comune, Sesta Settimana)

Amore.   
Che splendida parola.   
Così musicale, così leggiadra. 

A cercarlo, lo si trova in ogni cosa.   
Nei fili d'erba sotto le sue mani, nei passerotti che s'affollano sui rami intorno a lei. 

Non è forse lo splendore della Natura la più grande dimostrazione d'Amore che l'Universo ci abbia dato, e continui a darci giorno dopo giorno?

Sì, è sicuramente così.   
Lo deve scrivere nella prossima lettera a Gilbert, anche se spera veramente non rida delle sue idee romantiche. Be', se lo farà non si farà certo scrupolo di scriverglielo.   
Ed allora lo rimetterà in riga, con abili stilettate scaturite dalla sua tagliente penna.

E ci ripenserà due volte, prima di contraddirla ancora. O forse no.  
Ed è per questo che lo ama.


	17. Earth Sucks!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Earth (M1), Sesta Settimana

Che pianeta sopravvalutato, la Terra.   
Per carità, qualche angolo carino ce l'ha.   
La Siberia d'inverno, per esempio, che gli ricorda casa.

Il Circolo Polare.  
La Finlandia e la Norvegia.   
Okay, sa i nomi dei luoghi piuttosto bene per non essere interessato, dite?

No, non lo è.   
A differenza di Viktor si è semplicemente documentato prima di partire.   
Abbastanza per capire quanto questo postaccio lo disgusti.   
Specie quei giganteschi parassiti che l'abitano, gli umani.  
Bleah!

Cosa c'abbia visto Viktor, proprio non lo capisce.   
Mah.   
Meno male che Yakov è rinsavito ed ha mandato il suo miglior soldato, stavolta.  
La sua conquista sarà rapida, molto dolorosa ed inesorabile.

Tenetevi pronti, stupide creature primitive!


	18. Tempo di mangiare una banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pisan Zapra (malese) - Tempo necessario per mangiare una banana, M2, Sesta Settimana

A come ananas.   
N come noce.   
A come albicocca,   
G come gelato, O come omelette, N come nocciola, Y come yogurt ed E come enchilladas. 

Anagonye. Esatto. Chidi Anagonye.  
Un nome che resterà nella storia per il suo contributo all'umanità… ma non nel modo in cui avrebbe sperato.

Accidenti.  
Un errore così stupido, così elementare. In una gara all'ultimo punto è uno sbaglio che potrebbe costargli la vittoria.

No, no, no. Non lui. Non oggi. Non così.  
Non ci può e non ci vuole credere.  
Non è… Non è qualcosa che il suo cervello sia disposto a processare.

Davvero.  
Cerca di stare calmo, di respirare. Di far passare quel tremendo mal di stomaco, ma… È inconcepibile, inaccettabile.  
Comprensibile se fosse stata un'azione compiuta da Eleanor, Jason o Michael.  
Meno da Tahani, ma comunque ancora immaginabile nella sfera di possibili - apocalittici - scenari.

Non sa nemmeno da dove iniziare per porvi rimedio. Ormai è troppo tardi. Fatta la frittata, non puoi chiederti come ritornare ad avere le tue uova ancora intere.  
Forse dovrebbe considerare di sparire. L'esilio volontario non è neanche lontanamente una punizione sufficiente per il suo crimine, ma essendo già morto non è che gliene venga una migliore.  
Certo, potrebbe andare a bussare alla porta dei demoni ma in questo modo metterebbe a rischio tutto il lavoro fatto finora dagli altri…

Ca… Caspiterina, non riesce proprio a capire come ha potuto essere così avventato, così povero di buon senso e di lungimiranza.

"Chidi, ci sei?" Qualcuno lo interrompe nel bel mezzo della sua commiserativa - ed alquanto improduttiva - riflessione. "Avevi detto che c'avresti messo il tempo di mangiare una banana ma poi ho pensato che non so se tu le butti giù tutte intere come me o se le mangi lento lento a piccoli morsi… e, senza offesa, mi pari proprio il tipo da fare la seconda, ma… Più di cinque minuti? No, neanche Pillboi quando gli erano caduti tutti i denti, dai.."

Jason. Ovviamente.

"Avremmo bisogno di te." Incalza, con garbo, Tahani.

"Se potessi concludere la tua crisi esistenziale sul non aver chiuso il rubinetto stamattina mentre ti lavavi i denti…" Insistono Eleanor e Michael.

Okay, forse non tutto è perduto?


	19. Pazienza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Patience (M1), Sesta Settimana

Abbi pazienza.  
Sii meno dura con te stessa. Cerca di far tesoro della tua esperienza, ed usarla per mettere in guardia altre.

Se su 100, 1000 che sentiranno la tua storia ce ne sarà anche solo una che ne farà tesoro... Allora tutto questo dolore non sarà stato inutile.

Non biasimarti, se per ora non te la senti di parlarne. Se per ora vuoi soltanto ritornare ad essere un'adolescente come tutte le altre, che si deve preoccupare soltanto per gli esami del Bachillerato (e chiamalo poco!).

Ci vorrà del tempo, per guarire. Per capire che là fuori, non sono tutti come Miquel.  
Razionalmente lo sai... Alejandro è diverso. Anche Jorge - e speri davvero torni con Eva, si meritano entrambi l'amore che son capaci di offrire - Hugo e Dilan, lo sono.

Eppure... Hai il terrore, ora, degli scheletri che possono uscire dagli armadi degli uomini.   
Anche Miquel, all'inizio, ti sembrava perfetto, e poi...

Okay, ora basta.  
Non sprecare altro del tuo tempo pensando a lui.

Rassegnati al fatto che si saranno giorni più facili e giorni più difficili, ma non rinunciare mai a combattere.

Per te, e per ogni donna là fuori.

Unite e forti, più di un Nokia 3310.


	20. Faccia da schiaffi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Backpfeifengesicht (tedesco) Letteralemente "faccia che necessita urgentemente uno schiaffo", indica una  
> persona che meriterebbe di essere presa a schiaffi, M2, Sesta Settimana

A Lorenzo son sempre piaciute, le lingue.

Che siano classiche, o moderne.  
Starlo ad osservare mentre dà ripetizioni ai primini è un vero e proprio spettacolo.  
La passione, il fervore che ci mette... Gli fan venir quasi voglia di mettersi a studiarle pure lui.  
Quasi.  
Per i miracoli ancora non è attrezzato, suo fratello.

E trova affascinante, tanto da addirittura arrivare a commuoversi talvolta, le similitudini e le differenze che esistono tra popoli vicini e lontani. S'è anche in messo in testa di studiare la LIS, e a Giuliano la cosa non va giù perché c'ha tipo questo suo nuovo amico con cui gesticolano e si fanno grasse risate ma lui non ci capisce niente.   
Preferisce altri tipi di lingue, lui.

Ed in questo momento c'ha un conto aperto con il tedesco perché Lorenzo continua a fissarlo e ad esclamare "Backpfeifengesicht"... E dopo averne guardato su Internet il significato, lo prenderebbe altro che a schiaffi.  
A violente vocabolariate, magari.

Che poi non è nemmeno bello a sentirsi, come lo spagnolo o il francese. Da dove gli è venuta, sta voglia d'imparare l'idioma dei mangiawurstel?  
Può essere che sia soltanto perché a Francesco è partita una fissa per i Rammstein?

Può essere benissimo, sottone disperato qual è. Esagerato come sempre, il Magnifico linguista.  
Un caso disperato. Ma Giuliano, probabilmente, sta messo peggio.

Innamorato di due che manco lo calcolano. Di una persona che neppure lo può ricambiare, senza sentirsi un depravato.  
Sì, sta decisamente messo peggio.  
Oh be', consoliamoci con un po' di rum e coca e pianifichiamo la prossima vacanza.

Barcellona?  
Barcellona.


	21. Vorrei morire sulle tue labbra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Basorexia (Inglese) Fame, forte desiderio di baciare, M2, Sesta Settimana
> 
> Quale miglior fandom per questo prompt di Pushing Daises ;) ?

Avresti voglia di stringerla forte tra le tue braccia, di poterle dormire accanto.

Di tenerle la mano, di lasciare che la sua testa si poggi sulla tua spalla mentre guardate un film.  
Di passarle le dita fra i capelli, di sentirli soffici e setosi perfino se non se li è lavati da una settimana.  
Di rubare il cibo dal suo piatto, e farti schiaffeggiare scherzosamente sulle nocche. Di occupare troppo spazio lavandovi i denti, e farti dare una bella gomitata.  
Ma più di ogni altra cosa, sta diventando sempre più irrefrenabile l’istinto di baciarla. Sai di non poterlo fare, e che quindi sarebbe meglio non sognarselo nemmeno… ma è un’urgenza che ti coglie sempre di sorpresa, è che riesci a tenere a bada per miracolo. 

Se almeno lei non lo volesse, te ne faresti una ragione. Non sei quel tipo di uomo, per carità.  
No, il fatto è che quello stesso desiderio lo rivedi in lei… E prima o poi uno dei due sarà incapace di resistere.  
Si dimenticherà che le vostre labbra non si dovrebbero mai toccare, non senza una pellicola trasparente di mezzo.

E sarà la fine.


	22. Meglio tardi che mai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Differenza d’età [precisazione: dev’essere di almeno 8 anni, nel contesto di una relazione romantica e/o sessuale]
> 
> Tra Michael ed Eleanor ci sono tipo millemila anni di differenza, per cui...

Dovrebbe odiarla, ma l'adora.  
Non c'è sfida a cui sottragga, o tortura che la possa veramente distruggere.  
No, Eleanor è diversa.

Lei, prima di ogni altro membro della sua ridicola specie lo ha fatto interrogare su cosa voglia dire essere umani… ed arrivare addirittura a desiderare di esserlo pure lui.

Per poterle essere accanto, per davvero. Nei limiti della realtà da lui stesso costruita, ovvio.  
Comunque, dove eravamo?   
Ah, sì.

Ha passato tante, troppe ore ad immaginarsi loro due in una casa di una qualsiasi periferia americana. Loro due, apparentemente perfetti ed oggetto d'invidia.  
Loro due, entrambi occupati avvenire il vicinato con la loro lingua biforcuta.  
A farsi sparlare dietro da tutti quanti, aumentando a dismisura le probabilità di quei disperati di finire tra le grinfie del suo capo, grazie alla loro magnifica differenza d'età.

Non è certo bastato un "Benvenuta Eleanor. Sono la tua anima gemella, apparsa qui non appena sei arrivata nell'Aldilà. È un'eternità che ti aspetto. Vogliamo parlarne davanti ad una rissa tra massaie durante i saldi?" per convincerla… Ovviamente. Non si sarebbe aspettato nulla di meno, da lei.

No, benché sia una creatura millenaria si è dovuto abbassare a fare la corte a questa poppante.  
Ma ora, dopo averle dimostrato che si può fidare di questo inaspettato gentiluomo dal portafoglio sempre aperto… Ne sta raccogliendo i frutti un po' ovunque.  
Tanto a letto, quanto per le strade.

"Potrebbe essere suo padre, altro che suo marito!" Oh sì.  
"Suo nonno!" Piano con le lusinghe, un po' anche alle signore…  
"Ovvio che lei se l'è preso per soldi ed aspetta giusto che schiatti…" Ecco, così va meglio.  
"Naturalmente, altrimenti ti pare che una si va a mettere con un tizio che pare il suo trisavolo appena uscito dalla casa di riposo?" Ehhh, adesso esageriamo ma fa comunque piacere sentirselo dire.

Ah, i loro pettegolezzi superano le sue più rosee aspettative.  
E lasciati a loro stessi, gli altri tre si stanno effettivamente scannando l'un l'altro. 

Ah, l'amore è sempre l'arma migliore.  
Ci son voluti solo quei… ottocen… novecent… Mille e qualcosa tentativi.

Ma poi c'è arrivato pure lui, no.  
Meglio tardi che mai.


	23. Janet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Differenza d’età [precisazione: dev’essere di almeno 8 anni, nel contesto di una relazione romantica e/o sessuale], M3, Sesta Settimana
> 
> Anche qui la differenza d'età tra Jason e Janet è di millenni ;)

Per Jason non è mai stato un problema, frequentare donne più grandi di lui.  
Fosse per dimensione, per personalità o età.

Pillboi direbbe che è perché una come Janet, che c'ha tipo un'infinità più millemila anni di lui - questa volta letteralmente, visto che è un'entità nata insieme alle stelle lassù - saprà posizioni che manco sono scritte sul quel libro dei monaci sporcaccioni (Kamasuqualcosa?).  
Ovvio che sì ed ovvio che il sesso è stato stratosferico… quelle prime centinaia di volte?

Poi gli è venuto un po' a noia, quando c'era ancora così tanto di Jacksonville da raccontarle… Ed hanno iniziato a parlare, anche se lui c'ha capito poco o niente è stato ad ascoltare ed ha annuito. Janet apprezza i suoi sforzi, lo sa.   
Ed ora… C'hanno tipo un legame più forte, come quello tra la lingua ed una superficie ghiacciata.

Provateci a metterlo alla prova, avanti!


	24. Vedi Volterra e poi muori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Legame fraterno [precisazione: il legame può essere platonico, romantico o sessuale, ma i personaggi DEVONO essere fratelli – di sangue o adottivi – e non amici che si vogliono bene “come fratelli”]

Cosa deve fare, per fargli capire che vuol essere lasciato in pace?  
Che non ce la fa più a vederselo intorno e dover fare i conti con quanto ribrezzo gli faccia la sua testa?   
Che gli sta bene che Volterra non sia un posto sicuro, per uno con il suo cognome. Troppi Medici hanno contribuito a sbattere in galera diversa gente, in città.  
Non bastano le dita di mani e piedi per contare quelli che si vorrebbero vendicare facendogli la pelle.   
Lo sa, mica ha scelto di trasferirsici a caso.

Lorenzo non c'arriva finché non glielo urla in faccia che Simonetta non c'entra, che se avesse voluto una storia che potesse avere un futuro non si sarebbe scelto una donna sposata… Voleva conforto. Amore. Smettere di sentirsi sbagliato.  
E no, che non gli venga a dire che non c'è nulla di sbagliato in quello che prova per lui perché glielo legge in faccia il rimorso… di aver fatto, detto, dato ad intendere… che tra di loro ci potesse essere altro che del puro amore fraterno.

"Cazzo, io non te lo volevo manco dire… Ma sei venuto a rompermi i coglioni fin qui, ed ora… Ora te ne puoi andare? Vattene, Lorenzo. Non ti voglio più vedere."

"Giuliano! Apri questa cazzo di porta!" Wow, non l'ha mai sentito così sconvolto… non da quando ha fatto a botte nel cortile della scuola, anni fa.  
Complimenti, Giu. "Non sai quello che-"

"So benissimo quello che dico, non provarci neanche. Tornerò, un giorno. Coi miei tempi. Non oggi. Non domani. Né tra una settimana. Okay?"

"GIULIANO!"

Forse l'unica è chiedere una mano a Francesco?  
Colpirlo dove sa di potergli fare male?  
A quanto pare…

Sempre meglio, davvero.  
Non c'è davvero limite, a quanto può fare schifo.


	25. Opportunità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: Reincarnazione + Doppio POV, M4, Sesta Settimana

Non l'ha riconosciuto, ovviamente.  
C'era da aspettarselo, ora che sono entrambi così diversi.  
Sono ragazze, tanto per cominciare.

Cresciute entrambe in famiglie piene d'amore. Dove si è sentita in dovere lei, di lavorare in panetteria per dare una mano a zia Maddalena dopo la morte prematura di Jacopo.  
Nessuno l'ha obbligata.

Ora si chiede perché il destino abbia portato Lori proprio qui, da lei.

Forse è come opportunità di redenzione, per la sua anima?  
Una possibilità per loro, di vivere un amore mai nato?

Chissà.

************************

Certo che l'ha riconosciuto, quel bastardo.  
Potrebbe essere perfino mascherato da tenera nonnina, ed ancora sentirebbe il fetore del suo animo putrido a chilometri di distanza...

Ovviamente non l'ha dato a vedere, perché non le è sembrato il caso di dare spettacolo.  
Ma se avesse anche solo intenzione di provare a riavvinarsi alla sua famiglia... A Giuli... Per proteggerla sarebbe capace perfino di uccidere.

Forse è il destino, pronto ad offrirle un'opportunità per agire preventivamente questa volta?  
Una possibiilità, per loro, di dare a quell'odio il suo sfogo naturale?

Chissà.


	26. Un vero eroe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: Loop temporale + sacrificio per salvare la persona amata, M4, Sesta Settimana

"NO, NON FARLO!" Si aggrapparono in diversi, ai suoi vestiti, cercando di fermarlo prima che compisse l'estremo gesto. 

"Sappiamo tutti che è l'unico modo per uscire dal loop." Rispose con calma, asciugando le lacrime di Rin e scompigliando teneramente i capelli di Nagisa. Poi si voltò a guardare negli occhi una persona in particolare. Quella per cui, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte, avrebbe compiuto qualsiasi sacrificio. 

Haruka. Bloccato in quell'assurda realtà, dove nemmeno poteva andarsi a fare una nuotata perché avrebbe potuto essergli fatale.

"Vorrei anche io che ci fosse un'altra soluzione, ma è necessario. Indispensabile."

Makoto si tuffò in piscina, nonostante avesse mangiato soltanto dieci minuti prima, con la morte nel cuore.

Il mondo si riavvolse ancora una volta.

Ed era sempre lunedì 31 febbraio.


	27. A Deo rex, a rege lex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Usare una frase o locuzione come titolo ed ispirazione della storia, M5, Sesta Settimana

"No, no, no. Voi non avete capito. Forse non vi ancora chiaro chi comandi qui dentro." Dice, calmo e pacato, indicando un il cartello che ha appena fatto appendere un po' dappertutto per negli uffici della Plimpton, Plimpton & Plimpton.

"A Deo rex, a lege rex: da Dio il re, dal re la legge." Lo legge a voce alta, per ribadire il concetto. "Dove ovviamente il re sarei io e la legge è la seguente: di qui non se ne va nessuno finché non si farà avanti il colpevole. Qualcuno, in questa gabbia di fuori di melone, ha rubato il mio portafoglio… ed ovviamente sarà licenziato perché non posso tenere gente disonesta alle mie dipendenze, ma se la persona in questione tenesse alla pelle e volesse essere così gentile da ammettere il suo gesto folle e sconsiderato…"  
  
Nessuno, ovviamente, si fa avanti.   
I più fingono di non averlo nemmeno sentito. Tipo Rebecca, occupata a scrivere a chissà chi - sarà Josh o Greg, questa settimana? - sul cellulare. O Paula, che si sta facendo mettere lo smalto alle mani ed ai piedi da Darryl. Potrebbe essere stato lui?  
Be', ad essere onesti l'unico che lo sta ascoltando è… Com'è già che si chiama quel tipo? G… Gonzo? Gazpacho? Gruviera? Gruccia? Galileo? Galileo? Figaro? 

No, inizia per G di sicuro.  
"George, mi chiamo George, Nathaniel. Te l'ho solo ripetuto quel milione di volte in questi anni. E non ho rubato io il tuo portafoglio. Magari Rebecca, per farsi un ritocchino al seno…" Ribatte il suddetto. Oh, deve aver parlato ad alta voce senza essersene accorto. 

Cose che capitano.

"Ehi, sono completamente naturali! Tutte mie! Tocca!" E chi è, Gary, per rifiutare?

"Oh! Visto che siamo in molesting mood, ho sempre voluto dare una bella pacca a questo splendido fondoschiena." Interviene, innocentemente, Darryl. "Com'è che lo tieni tanto sodo? Devi assolutamente rivelarmi il tuo segreto. E… wow, cosa abbiamo qui davanti? Così duro… e compatto?"

Il suo portafoglio.  
Oooops.


	28. Ubi maior, minor cessat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble scritta per la M5, Sesta Settimana

Ha rinunciato a capirli, ormai.  
Perché insistono, nella loro ricerca? Perché continuano a coinvolgere, ed illudere, poveri sprovveduti ed ingenue anime romantiche?

Dovrebbe esser loro chiaro, dopo secoli, che nessuno può reggere il confronto.   
Che se anche trovano piacevole la compagnia di un'altra persona, che se perfino questa straordinaria creatura fosse disposta ad amarli a dismisura... Non saranno mai in grado di ricambiare quell'affetto, quella devozione.

Potrà sembrare che sia così, per qualche tempo... ma poi basterà che Klaus vi faccia vivo, ed ecco che l'illusione cessa d'esistere.  
Ecco che le pecorelle tornano all'ovile. 

Com'è che si dice?  
Quel modo di dire latino, quello che gli piace tanto, perché gli calza a pennello?  
Ce l'ha sulla punta della lingua.

Ah, sì!

Eccolo:

_"Ubi maior, minor cessat."_


	29. Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for M2 (Crime/Gangsters AU),  
> I've always HATED mob (but especially mafia) AUs with the power of a thousand suns, but if there's anyone who fits that disgusting world is the Mikaelson family...

Family, first.  
Always and forever.  
Or, well, until death do them part.

All that stand in their way, undermining the hold they have on New Orleans are go to be obliterated.  
Everybody knows that, by now.  
Their punishment can vary from a quick and painless death - a bullet to the head, in the privacy of their homes - to a drawn out, agonising, massacre. Involving innocent people, sacrificing them so that the Mikaelsons can thrive.... It is a bit unpleasant, but necessary. 

People planning to double cross them have to learn the hard way that they won't be the only ones to pay. Many others will meet their demise, due to the foolishness of a member of their family.

To be honest, it has never been a major concern for anyone but his little sister.  
She refuses to kill children, she pretends they have a code of honour and they should act as 'keepers of the order' rather than ruthless dictators.  
Klaus wouldn't say that Elijah or Freya particularly enjoy having to take out kids - not like Kol, who gets off on wailing mothers - but when push comes to shove... They get the job done, reminding everyone how reckless and idiotic it is to ever challenge a Mikaelson.

Rebekah, on the other hand... She keeps fooling herself, thinking there could really be redemption for people like them.  
She is awfully obstinate in her quest for romantic love, and has a penchant for falling for the wrong guy.

Alexander, a righteous vigilante. Dead.  
Matt, a police man. Dead.  
Stefan, a guy with a bright future within the camorra... Driven away, with the help of his older brother. Who might have been a massive pain in Klaus' arse, but was wise enough to back down and disappear when it was clear than neither he nor Stefan could overthrow him.  
And so many others, too many to be remembered.  
Most of them now in a coffin, or at the bottom of the ocean with fancy concrete shoes.

And then there's Marcel Gerard.  
Their former protege, who has recently decided he is going be the man who will wipe out organised crime from this city.  
Yeah, good luck with that.  
Good riddance to his beloved Rebekah as well, if she chooses the future mayor over her family.

She won't, though. She is smarter than that, isn't she?


	30. Tutto qui?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il Moulin Rouge non è esattamente come Viktor s'era immaginato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la M2 del COWT-10, Settima Settimana

_'Tutto qui?'_ Gli verrebbe da dire, ma si trattiene per non aumentare ulteriormente la perplessità di Yuuri. Che già è a livelli piuttosto alti, e fa compagnia ad una discreta delusione.

Non capita spesso – quasi mai, in verità – che abbiano del tempo libero per girare nelle città dove gareggiano. Anche quando non è stagione di competizioni, sono comunque sommersi dagli impegni. Non al livello di Yura, magari, che ha da seguire le lezioni di danza nonché recuperare i test e le interrogazioni perse a scuola, allenarsi al palaghiaccio e pure girare spot, rilasciare interviste e fare servizi fotografici. Ma vista l'età non si possono proprio permettere di scontentare gli sponsor... che, ovviamente, se ne approfittano. Maledetti.

Oggi, però, sono riusciti a ritagliarsi qualche ora d'aria.  
Per passeggiare lungo la Senna, fare un picnic a Buttes-Chaumont, mangiare una crêpe camminando lungo gli Champes Élysées.  
Viktor, tuttavia, ha insistito che la priorità fosse visitare il luogo dove Christian e Satine hanno vissuto il loro tragico amore.  
Periò eccoli qui, a Pigalle, ad osservare un edificio piuttosto brutto. 

No, dai. Non è possibile. Dev'essere uno scherzo. Ora dal locale uscirà il sindaco in persona e porrà rimedio a questo spiacevole equivoco.

“Be', dai, siamo comunque vicini a Montmartre. Ho letto che vale davvero la pena di salire fino alla chiesa e sedersi sulle scalinate ad osservare la città e gli artisti di strada.” Lo consola il suo compagno di viaggio – quanto prima anche di vita, deve solo trovare il giusto wedding planner! - sorridendogli e prendendolo per mano. “Dai andiamo!”


	31. someone to hear your prayers (someone who cares)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la M3 (Personal Jesus) del COW-T 10, Settima Settimana

Non quando inizia a preferire i bar, o la camera da letto di splendide ragazze, alla scuola. Non gli fa nemmeno una ramanzina. Che fosse sarebbe anche stato meglio. No, s'intestardisce a dargli ripetizioni a casa - perché tanto non è che stia già crollando sotto il peso di diecimila altri impegni, cosa vuoi che sia dover stare dietro pure ad un fratello scapestrato - e ad accompagnarlo ogni mattina fin davanti alla porta della sua classe.

Non quando Giuliano torna a casa ogni sera con un livido nuovo. Non quando arrivano i mariti cornuti e mazziati a bussare alla loro porta.

Neppure scappare fino a Volterra è stato abbastanza. E la storia con Francesco... Oh, quella è stata l'apoteosi di decenni di fallimenti.  
Fra s'è pure sforzato di dimostrargli qualcosa che andasse oltre un'accennata tolleranza, un vago affetto. Ne valeva la pena, si diceva Giuliano, per farsi ripudiare una volta per tutte e tagliare i ponti con Lorenzo per sempre.  
Ricevere il benestare di quest'ultimo non era qualcosa che avevano messo in conto, e la loro messinscena non ha più avuto ragione di esistere.

Ha dovuto rassegnarsi al fatto che - sebbene non lo meriti affatto - ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno ad ascoltare le sue preghiere, a tendergli una mano, rifiutandosi d'andarsene.

Alla luce di questi trascorsi, sembra incredibile che s'incazzi perché quei due non si decidono a mettersi insieme, no?  
Che continui a spingerli uno nelle braccia dell'altro.  
Eppure è così.  
Desidera essere l'artefice della felicità di Lori, e se questo significa dover far da consulente sentimentale a due testardi con insopportabili tendenze da martiri... Si adeguerà.

Sistemato il versante romantico, dovrà trovare un modo per farlo tornare alla musica. Magari come hobby, all'inizio.  
Lorenzo è nato per stare sotto i riflettori, dove tutti lo possono ammirare. Perso nella sua arte e facendone dono agli altri.   
Costringerlo dietro ad una scrivania è crudele, disumano, come bruciare le ali ad una farfalla. 

Sa di poter contare sull'aiuto di Sandro ed Angelo, per porvi rimedio.  
Ora si tratta soltanto di architettare un buon piano...


	32. Lie to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per la M4 del COW-T 10, **TRIGGER WARNING: VIOLENCE**

La tua tenacia ha dell'incredibile, devo riconoscerlo.  
Ma ti servirà a poco, mi spiace.  
Tutti hanno un punto di rottura ed è mia intenzione trovare il tuo. Ci volesse anche tutta la notte.  
Dovessi anche romperti le dita delle mani e dei piedi, toglierti le unghie una ad una e poi rimuovere la pelle senza ucciderti. 

Non credi ne sia capace? Supponi che io sia in grado soltanto di uccidere in modo rapido, pulito, ed efficiente?  
Oh, questo mi lusinga perché non sono molti a notarlo. Dai, non sei così ingenuo, mio adorato Will.

Perché tutta questa violenza, perché tutto questo rancore, mi chiedi.  
Oh, lo sai bene.  
Non sei forse famoso per saper empatizzare con noi altri? Noi mostri?

Tu, tu mi hai fatto credere che fossimo così simili io e te. Mi hai spinto ad essere incauto, a svelare parti di me che avrebbero dovuto restare celate.  
Ora devi prenderti le tue responsabilità, non puoi tirare il sasso e nascondere la mano.  
Non è questo, il Will che m'ha così affascinato. Che è entrato nei miei pensieri da quando si è presentato nel mio studio, diventando ben presto un'ossessione. 

"Che cosa vuoi da me, Hannibal?" 

E me lo chiedi pure. Voglio un'ammissione.  
Voglio che confessi che nessun'altro potrà mai prendere il mio posto.  
Che sono unico. Eterno. Irripetibile.  
Che ti dispiace di avermi quasi ucciso, gettandoti da quella scogliera e trascinandomi con te...  
Sarebbe una bugia, ovvio.  
Ma a volte mi piace sentirle, quando escono dalle tue labbra.

Mentimi, Will.  
Dimmi che mi ami.


End file.
